


Remember Me

by fxntasia



Series: DreamSMP Short Stories [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Book and Quill, Cold, Dream Smp, Forgetting, Heartbreak, M/M, Minecraft Roleplay - Freeform, Missing, Searching, Snow, Time Travel, anguish, colorless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia
Summary: Karl time travels, and he writes stories out of the adventures he has. However, too many travels have a consequence, and he must stay on the path to preserve his memories. But one thought of wanting to do as he pleases, straying off the path, will make him forget who he is.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: DreamSMP Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Remember Me

Another day. Karl sighs, leaning back against the table, and he casts his gaze up at the ceiling. His subtle headache was pulsating stronger by the day. Why? Just…

why? Karl brings his hands up to his eyes, hiding them beneath his palms. A soft breath escapes his lips as he finishes off another adventure. 

What was the count? How many times has he time-traveled? His mind was static; Karl couldn’t remember anymore. Only fragments. Karl looks back to the building he had just left, and he holds his satchel tight. A wavering smile latches upon his lips, “Time to go back.” He pulls out the clock from the satchel, whispering where he needs to go, and he was in that place of time. A void of some sort. 

No. Not a void. This place again, the In-Between. Compared to last time, things were out of their usual place. But Karl didn’t put mind to that; what caught his mind instead was the new notebook in the item frame. Karl runs up to it, and he takes it out, noticing that it was coating up with white dust. He swats it off.

_ It’s been here for awhile,  _ Karl unlatches its clasp, and he opens the book to the first page. 

“You’re losing yourself.” 

Karl licks his lips as he feels uncertainty beginning to take over. He slowly turns the page. Just like last time, there were only a few words per page, but it wasn't a day like last time, no bright purity. Pure obscurity—that was all that accompanied him. 

“You’re traveling a lot; have you lost count?”

_ Yes…  _

_ “You have, haven’t you?” _

_ … _

  
  


_ “That’s not good.”  _

Karl gulps. His thoughts began to smear with intrusive voices, but he shook it off. Better not to think that. He must not get distracted. 

_ "It's important you don't forget you. It's been too much now."  _

"Too much?" Karl whispers under his breath. "I still remember them. It's fine. It's not a lot… only 15 times…, right? No… that doesn't sound right- I don't know, but I'm sure it's not a lot." He laughs to himself, soon growing quiet as he was alone. 

His laugh bounced off the white walls. Echoed on and on. Karl shuddered, and he closed the book, placing it back into its frame. The boy kept walking, admiring the peculiar place, but it was too late. It was time to go back home. 

He'll come again next time - another chance to keep exploring the massive place. 

***

“Karl.”

“...rl.”

Karl began to stir, and he opened his eyes, squinting as the sunlight that entered through the window blinded him. He saw a hand cover his eyes, and he locked gazes with… who was that? His head was hurting at the thought of who it was. 

“Karl, you’re awake! You overslept.” Dark eyes, that hair with that bandana—Sapnap. 

“Oh, h-hey, Sap.” Karl sits up slowly, a yawn overcoming him. With his sleeve, he rubbed his eyes, staring as Sapnap helped him out of bed. “How long was I… asleep?” He asks. 

“Uhm,” Sapnap pulls one of his hands behind his neck, biting his lip, “About two days….?” He smiles awkwardly. “Big Q and I got worried.” 

Karl nods slowly, and he averts his gaze down to the wooden floor. He looks at his socks; he glances back up at Sapnap, and he steps forward. 

“Karl?” Sapnap raises an eyebrow, confused.

Karl hugs him, “I’m sorry for worrying you two. I’m… happy you two remember me!” He smiles widely, his eyes brimming with life. 

Sapnap laughs, “Karl, of course we remember you. Why wouldn’t we? Just as you’re here for us, we’re here for you, Karl.” 

Karl’s smile became faint, his stare softening, “Yeah… I know, and I-I appreciate it a lot, y’know?” He giggles, a sigh accompanying right after. “I’m hungry.”

“I’ll go make some pancakes, you wait here! Or get ready and come, whichever one.” Sapnap breaks from the hug, dashing out the bedroom door.

_ You’re forgetting Karl.  _

Karl shakes his head, shivering, “Nope, nope, nope. I am not forgetting!” He scolds himself, stomping his foot on the ground. He makes his way to the mirror, looking at himself. His hair was a mess, so he tried to fix it the best way he could. The boy was hearing his hoodie, but it looked different. The colors were inverted, but they were fading. More than last time. 

He gulps down his feelings of anguish, and he reaches down for his shoes, slipping them on. He lets his feet guide him to the dining room, seeing Big Q with Sapnap. They were bickering, as always, but it was playful. 

Karl makes his way out the door and out onto the outside. It was a mistake letting his feet show him the way; before he knew it, Karl was back at the library, in his secret area where he writes his travels.

And down that rabbit hole he went again. 

Karl was gone for quite some time. Days, perhaps. It was concerning since Karl was never out this long. 

“Hey, Sapnap,” Quackity stopped in his tracks, the eerie coldness of the snow impaling his boots. He hugged himself slowly, his eyes fixated on the floor, “What… if he just didn’t want to be with us anymore…?” 

Sapnap scoffed, picking up his lazy feet that got dragged down by the snow, “Quackity, listen to me.” He gripped his shoulders, staring fiercely into his eyes. “There is no way in hell that Karl would just- that Karl would just straight up leave us!!” His eyes widened, and the breeze coated a burning sensation to his eyes. 

Quackity bit the inside of his cheek, and he sighed, returning the stare but more desolate. “Okay, okay. Let’s keep looking.” 

Sapnap grabbed a hold of his wrist, leading Quackity through the snow that began to jump down faster. The freezing temperatures were pulling them back; their feet were freezing, even beneath their boots. Sapnap’s teeth chattered, clanking like a tractor repeatedly. 

Quackity kept him close, and he breathed harshly, “L-Look.” He pointed ahead. 

They must’ve walked a few hundred blocks out, and they found footsteps, along with a hoodie. 

Sapnap trembled in Quackity’s hold; his sweater wasn’t enough for this temperature. “T-That’s…,” He escaped Quackity’s grasp, making his way slowly to the piece of cloth on the ground, “K-Karl’s hoodie.” He croaked out as soon as he picked up. He didn’t know why his heart clenched tightly, causing a painful ache. Sapnap didn’t understand why his eyes wanted to water, but he ignored it. It was probably the relief. 

“It’s colorless.” Quackity said, coming up beside Sapnap. 

Sapnap’s breath clogged in his throat, and he laughed weakly, “Stupid Karl, he must’ve left it since it got covered in sn-snow.” He shook the hoodie, desperate to take the whiteness off. Not even a sprinkle of color. 

“I… don’t think it’s even snow, Sapnap.” Quackity whispered. 

Sapnap could only laugh. Agony crawled amongst the cackle. It couldn’t be that. 

“Come on,” Quackity’s smile wavered, his bottom lip a little shaky. He tugged at Sapnap’s sweater. “Let’s keep walking - maybe we’ll find something more.” 

“Maybe,” Sapnap mumbled, holding Karl’s sweater. 

Quackity led them both this time. The snow calmed its rage, and it was easier to see now. It became too quiet. 

“Big Q…”

Quackity looked at Sapnap, “What-.” He saw Sapnap pointing ahead, so he followed the direction with his eyes, and his pupils dilated, eyes wide which allowed the cold to clash against them. “I-It’s Karl!!” 

“K-Karl?” Sapnap choked out. “W-What are we waiting for?! Let’s go! He needs our help!” He ran to the brown-haired boy, followed quickly by Quackity who was just as worried as Sapnap. 

Sure enough, it was Karl. He was on his side. Snow over his head, arms draped. No hoodie on him. A book and quill beside him. His eyes were shut, his clothes were monotonous. It wasn’t like Karl. 

Quackity heaved a breath, and he squatted down to pick him up. He held the boy in a comfortable position, making sure he wouldn’t feel discomfort anywhere. He watched as Sapnap draped Karl’s sweater over the unconscious boy, seeing him kneel down and grab the book and quill. “What’s in it?” 

Sapnap shrugs, unsure. “Dunno.”

“It… wouldn’t hurt to read,” Quackity hummed. 

“Let’s get walking,” Sapnap suggested as he felt the breeze slap his skin. “The snow is coming again.” He tucked the quill into his pocket, holding the book securely. “I’ll read it out loud while we walk.”

“‘Kay.” Quackity led the way. 

Sapnap cleared his throat, following him, and he opened the book. 

“Have you found me? I’m sorry I became a burden; I should’ve told you of my ability,

but I couldn’t since I just wanted to keep going and going. If I told you, you would’ve

watched me as if I was a toddler. And I didn’t want that. I don’t… know if you’re either Sapnap or Quackity, maybe you’re neither of them and happen to be a friend instead. But I write this for them. 

I can time travel. Go into the future or the past, you name it, and I write these stories based on those adventures. However, after some travels, I accessed a new area, the In-Between—which warned me to stay on the path and to become strong in the mind. However, I… followed what I wanted and strayed away it seems. I’m forgetting things. Things happening right now have happened before in some form, such as the egg. But… I can’t do anything directly. 

If you’ve found me lying on the ground, my hoodie colorless, it means that it’s too late for me. Actions have consequences, and I failed to abide by the In-Between’s wishes to stay on the path… Quackity, Sapnap… I appreciate you guys so much. I’m grateful forever. I’m sorry… I won’t be able to remember… 

Please remember me… for who I was. Not what I’ll become as I make new memories…” 

Sapnap stopped, finally exhaling as he had been holding his breath, and he broke into a sob. “I-I can’t.”

Quackity was crying, having stopped too as he held Karl. 

_ Remember me for me… that’s all I want _

  
  
  
  



End file.
